Sonic's Journey in Equestria
by hpx1210
Summary: Eggman decides to give up on Mobius and tries to take another world. He finds out about powerful artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony, and attacks Equestria. Can Soinc and his new friends save Equestria?
1. Chapter 1: A New Villain

Hello everyone! I am hpx1210 and this is my first story. Enjoy!

Sonic characters and content belong to SEGA.

MLP characters and content belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Villain

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, and everypony was going about their business. Suddenly, a rainbow streak zipped through the sky. It was none other than Rainbow Dash, Equestria's fastest flyer. She was doing her normal job of clearing the skies of clouds. After she finished, she landed next to Twilight Sparkle, one of her best friends.

* * *

_CHARACTER PROFILE_

**Rainbow Dash: **The fastest flier in Equestria, Rainbow Dash is competive and is always in the sky. She is one of the two pegasus in the Mane Six, her Element is Loyalty and she has a rainbow lighting-bolt as her cutie mark.

**Twilight Sparkle: **Bookworm, Mane 6 leader, student of Princess Celestia, Twilight is many things. As the leader of the pack, she uses her Element of Magic and a magic symbol cutie mark.

* * *

Dash: *pant* *pant* How did I do?

Twilight: *looks at timer, her eyes widen* Wow! Only six seconds!

Dash: Woohoo! New record!

But her victory was short lived. A swarm of robots dotted the sky. Everypony except Dash and Twilight ran for their lives. The robots surrounded the two ponies on all sides.

Robot: Target found. New mission: Destroy ponies. Entering combat mode.

Twilight: Destroy us?!

Rainbow Dash: Now if we have anything to say about it! *takes a battle stance*

The robots and ponies engaged in battle. Rainbow Dash charged through a line of them at very high speed, while Twilight used her magic to levitate and collide a group of them.

A mysterious figure watched the fight from a nearby hill. He was impressed by the ponies' powers, but what really amazed him was Dash's speed.

?: Hmm…so much speed.

* * *

Who is this mysterious figure? Will Twilight and Rainbow Dash stop the robots? Is Equestria up against a new threat? Stay tuned!

If you review, PLEASE be positive.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hedgehog Revealed

Hello! hpx1210 here with Chapter 2! Enjoy!

P.S. Shoutout to greninja32 for being the first to review this story!

Sonic characters and content belong to SEGA.

MLP characters and content belong to SEGA.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hedgehog Revealed

The battle was fierce, and let me just say that the ponies were winning. The amount of robots decreased to 15.

Rainbow Dash: You metal heads don't stand a chance against us. Wait till I-

A missile was fired at Dash, which barely missed. Who fired it you may ask? It was the creator of the robots himself.

The mysterious figure grinned at the sight.

?: Just as I suspected; _he's _here.

The robot creator flew in his ugly egg-shaped pod directly to Twilight and Dash.

?: Ho Ho Ho Ho! It's a honor to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash!

Twilight: Who are you, and how do you know our names?!

?: I am Dr. Eggman, evil genius. And if you cooperate with me, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you have to do is hand over your Elements of Harmony!

Rainbow Dash: I don't take orders from an egghead!

Eggman: Grr! Fine, if you don't give your elements, I'll take them for you!

All the remianing robots had their guns pointed at the two ponies. Dash and Twilight took a battle stance. But that's when the mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows, curled into a blue ball, and used a Homing Attack on every single one. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she just saw.

Dash: (thinking) So much speed...it's amazing!

Eggman: What!? SONIC!

The blue hedgehog uncurled and landed in forn of the ponies.

Sonic: Yo Eggman! Long time no see!

* * *

_CHARACTER PROFILE_

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **The Blue Blur, as some know him. Sonic is a speedy hedgehog who loves freedom and freindship. He and Eggman had been rivals ever since he was 4.

**Dr. Eggman: **An evil, idiotic, dumb, stinky, stupid, moronic, crazy, mad scientist with an IQ of 300. Sonic has defeated him many times in the past.

* * *

Eggman: Grr! I should've known you'd follow me, hedgehog.

Sonic: What are you doing out here?

Eggman: Well, Sonic, I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortaunetly I have bigger plans. *takes off in his Egg Mobile* Hasta la bye bye, suckers!

With that said, Sonic turned to Twilight and Dash.

Sonic: Are you two alright?

Both ponies: Were fine.

Once Eggman was out of sight, the citizens of Ponyville came out of their to see the new hero, thanking him, asking him his name, and about his speed.

Random pony: Now I know why your name is Sonic. Are you really that fast?

Sonic: Heh, if you thought that was fast, watch this!

He ran at high speed. Everypony way astonished espeically Rainbow Dash.

Dash: Amazing! *flys off behind him*

Twilight: Rainbow, wait- oh well, guess I'll go home.

* * *

Rate, Review, and stay tuned! See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Blurs Meet

Hey, it's me, hpx1210! And I'm back with Chapter 3! I'm VERY sorry for the long wait! I had lots of work to do, plus thinking what to write next. I should now be able to upload about two chapters a week.*

I own nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Blue Blurs Meet

* * *

Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm writing this story so it has a game taste to it. My mind is swarming with ideas! In the future, I will upload a chapter with game controls, the consoles, acts, missions, bosses, etc.

* * *

(Ponyville: Tutorial - Sonic)

* * *

(Music: Sonic Unleashed: Windmill Isle- Day)

Sonic ran around Ponyville, which impressed everypony. As he ran, he decided to see the sights.

Sonic: (Thinking) What a beautiful town! What does Eggman want with it?

Just was Sonic began to slow down, somehing seriuosly fast flew by him, catching him off his guard. Sonic nearly lost his balance, looked back and sees a rainbow trail behind him. Sinc turns around, only to see Rainbow Dash flying up ahead of him.

Dash: Sup.

Sonic: Wha- Rainbow!

Dash: Impressed, aren't you?

Sonic: Beyond that, amzing!

Dash: You thought that was amazing? Watch this!

Painbow Dash sped of at cruising speed, leaving Sonic in awe.

* * *

(Ponyville: Tutorial - Rainbow Dash)

* * *

Rainbow Dash took to the skies, leaving Sonic in awe. She did flips, curves, and went so fast that all you could see was a rainbow trail. Dash soon skidded to a halt in front of Sonic.

Dash: How was that!?

Sonic: (Being cocky) Impressive, I think I can beat that.

Dash: (Being even MORE cocky) You? Beat me? Hahahahahahahahaha! No one's as faster than me!

Sonic: (Being even more cocky than THAT) Hmm, fastest thing around here, eh? Then I guess you wouldn't mind letting me beat you a race!

Dash: (Being so cocky I cannot be comprehend it) You better bring your A-game Soinc, cause it's on!

Sonic: I will, and I'll start training right now! (takes off)

Dash: Not so fast! (takes off after him)

* * *

Well, it looks like Sonic and Dash are going to get on just fine! Rate, Review, and stay tuned! See ya real soon!

* * *

P.S. werewolf99, I have a question for you.

I've read blueflare202101's Sonic: The Bridge of Two Worlds fanfiction (btw awesome story), and Spencer Daniel Richardo is a great character! So, would you like to him to be in upcoming chapters? If yes, review this chapter with your answer and description of him, however he will be a hedgehog.

Thanks.

*but you probably shouldn't count on it


	4. Message: Attention!

**CALLING ALL SONIC AND MLP FANS!**

* * *

I have a fun and important announcement!

If you have a Sonic fan character(FC) or MLP brony(BR) that you'd like to have in this fanfiction, you're in luck! Over the chapters, I will be putting in random bonuses for your FC or BR to participate in. There's gonna be things like chereoke competions, battles and celebrations!

Here's what you have to do:

1\. Review this chapter.

2\. Write your FC/BR's information (color, skills, cutie mark, etc.).

3\. Wait for a bouns chapter.

Rules for **Sonic** **fan characters:**

-It can't be a robot.

-It must live in Mobius.

-It can be any animal that a sonic character is (perferably a hedgehog, fox, or echidna).

Rules for **MLP bronies:**

-It can't be an alicorn or stallion.

-It's cutie mark must be POSITIVE (no negativity, weapons, etc.)

-It's name can be no more than two words.

* * *

Good luck to you all! I'm sure your characters will be feautered this fanfiction!

Rat, Review and stay tuned! C ya later!


End file.
